


Kiss me like you wanna be loved

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads said Hannibal and Will are going to spend four years together before their first hunt. This is one of their lazy evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts), [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



> inspired by [ this post ](http://foyernormanchapel.tumblr.com/post/131318441589/more-twitter-reportage-from-mads-meet-and-greet-at) and a conversation with a friend

_"Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
  
_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_  
  
_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me

 

The wood is cracking, loudly, as there is no other sound in the room. Hannibal started the fire about an hour ago and it’s still burning just like they are still sitting on the couch with their feet planted on the soft furniture.

Will poured them a drink and the first one was quick, gulped on one try. The second was lazy, measured. This is their third glass of whiskey this evening and Will can feel how warm it makes him. Or maybe it’s the fire?

Hannibal fetched a blanket and covered their bodies from waists down. The dogs are settled by the fire, some of them asleep, some of them waggling their tails. Will looks at the glass in his hand and then at Hannibal. It’s been two years since their alleged suicide and there has not been a day he wouldn’t look at the man and lose himself for a moment.

The silence between them is something fairly new as they are used to hours spent on talking and challenging each other. Will was afraid the first time they sat like that, utterly quiet and simply relaxing, enjoying the company of the other. The fear of not saying anything was flowing through him and started an alarm that they were destined to end up splitting.

Now, he’s looking at Hannibal, who swallows the burning liquid, and he smiles. They are familiar with intimacy and with all kinds of touches and caresses, but Will is going to forever prefer the moments like this. Underneath the blanket, he reaches for one of Hannibal’s hands and strokes it affectionately.

The man turns his head towards Will and smiles, his lips curl up and every time they do Will imprints the image on his brain. Every smile is unique, expressing different kind of love, but always love.

Will shivers and Hannibal can feel it on the palm squeezing his hand. It’s getting more than warm. Will feels his own hot breath mixed with alcohol escaping his parted lips.

Suddenly, Winston, one of the dogs, jumps on the couch and curls up to Will. The men smile and Will abandons Hannibal’s gaze for a moment, to pet the dog.

“He was sceptical about you at the beginning.” Will says quietly, his voice hoarse due to the alcohol.

“I know. So were you.”

At that, Will smiles wider.

“Yes.” He remembers their first encounter at Jack’s office and then at the hotel room. He should have suspected something then, he should have known. He didn’t. “But I believe he still doesn’t trust you.”

Hannibal takes the words as a challenge and extends his hand past Will to join the petting. He strokes Winston’s fur and the dog seems slightly reluctant at first but then even licks Lecter’s fingers. Will turns his face to Hannibal, with his eyes blown. His hair is ruffled, a mess after a whole day of taking care of the house. It’s Saturday and on Saturdays Will tidies up the place. Not that it’s necessary or with a thought of having guests over.

Hannibal moves the other hand and strokes Will’s hair. He tries to uncover Will’s forehead and tame the wild curls; he fails.

Will has not cut his hair for some time so it’s longer now. But it’s only a matter of time when Hannibal will get bored eventually and grab the scissors. Lecter has grown a slight stubble for a week or two but then Will said it stings as they kiss so Hannibal immediately shaved. His hair is also longer than what he had when he was in prison. Will sometimes is tempted to suggest the return to the shorter version but every time he grabs a fist full of those strands he knows he prefers it that way.

The touches and the whiskey made Will hot so he breathes out loudly and reaches for a button in his shirt. Hannibal stops him, placing his hand on Will’s, and undoes the button himself. He withdraws his hand right after, pretending it was solely an innocent gesture, a mere attempt to help. Will narrows his eyes, already hooked and allows himself to join the game. He resumes petting Winston, keeping his eyes at Lecter. His hand moves gently, strokes the fur, tugging softly. He touches all over the dog, getting a feel of his every part.

Hannibal smiles and his eyes become dark. The game has only just begun. But he’s tired and all he wants tonight is cuddling with a man he loves. So he lifts his hand to stroke Will’s scarred cheek and then leans to place a kiss on Will’s forehead.

The amount of affection is somehow overwhelming and Will ceases petting Winston. Instead, he moves to stroke Hannibal’s shoulder and supports his head on the other one. Hannibal reaches under the blanket and caresses Will’s thigh covered by the fabric of his trousers. It doesn’t bother them. This evening, like many others, is about affection and laziness by the fire.

Will closes his eyes, afraid he can fall asleep any second.

“You look so blissful.” Hannibal whispers above his ear.

“You certainly know how to evoke this in me.” Will says and kisses Hannibal’s collarbone lightly.

“If I painted you every time you look like that, this house would be full of masterpieces.”

Will wants to chuckle. It’s so unlike Hannibal to say things like that. Or maybe this is exactly what Hannibal would say.

“You mean my face or your skill?”

“Both.” Hannibal says confidently, never ashamed of his talents.

Yes Will knows Hannibal keeps a notebook in which he draws Will when he’s asleep and unaware, or when he’s cooking. There is even a drawing of Will hoovering the carpet, with his buttocks obscenely and exaggeratedly presented as he was stooping to pick up something.

“You never asked me to pose for you.”

“Is that a request? Should I paint you now?” Hannibal asks, ready to bring a pencil but still sitting in place.

“Another time. Now I want you to hold me.”

Hannibal does. He wraps his arms around Will and hugs him tightly. The night is still young and there is plenty of time for them to cuddle and talk and sleep. Will closes his eyes and after a moment feels plump lips upon his scarred cheek. Then a kiss is placed on the other one and Will smiles. He shies away and buries his head in Hannibal’s collarbone. He wants to giggle (blame it on the alcohol) but he simply huffs into Hannibal’s warm flesh.

Will lifts his hand and presses it against Hannibal’s chest to steady himself. Their eyes meet when Will raises his head and his desire to laugh vanishes. It’s nothing new to them yet it always feels different. Hannibal caresses Will’s face and leans in slowly, giving the man a chance to flee, a chance to prolong the waiting. It makes things more spicy and prevents from falling into a boring routine.

Finally, Will licks his lips and swallows. His eyes close involuntarily and the familiar plump lips touch his in a kiss. They stay like that for a moment, like frozen in time two lovers who are destined to be together till the end of time. Then Will shifts slightly and moves his lips against Hannibal’s. Their hot hands search for each other’s bodies under the blanket and clutch at anything. They crave contact, crave intimacy.

It’s difficult to pull away for both of them as now they got the taste and they want to get lost in more of that. Hannibal gently opens his mouth and silently, very politely asks for permission to enter. Will grants the permission and a noise comes from his mouth, a noise of appreciation and bliss. Hannibal deepens the kiss and reaches to stroke Will’s ear, which makes the man laugh into the kiss. They pull away and Will shifts his head, almost like a dog, trying to lean and avoid the touch at the same time. Hannibal smiles at him and takes advantage of Will’s inattention to nuzzle his neck.

Lecter undoes another button in Will’s shirt to reveal more of the man’s soft flesh and kiss it. He’s a collection of scars and experiences and Hannibal loves that about him.

There’s no doubt they will stay like that for a while, kissing and touching, expressing infinite affection in all known to them ways. And even when they finally go to sleep, Hannibal will make sure to kiss Will goodnight and once more show him how happy he is to have Will with him.


End file.
